Walkers are used as immobilisation and support structures for the lower leg and ankle. Walkers are devices for the immobilisation and protection of the lower leg, ankle and foot. Walkers typically consist of a shoe or chassis which is strapped to the patient's foot, and arms or uprights which are strapped to the lower leg. These uprights can either be fixed at 90° to the ground or there can be provision for the uprights to be fixed in a range of positions or pass through a range of permissible ankle movement. The majority of the market is for walkers with a fixed upright. A smaller percentage is for walkers providing a range of fixed positions, and/or alternatively a series of ranges of motion for the uprights.
A fixed walker has the upright set at 90° to the ground. Commonly the requirement is for a range of fixed positions between 30° of plantar flexion and 30° of dorsiflexion. Plantar flexion refers to downward movement of the foot at the ankle joint, while dorsiflexion refers to upward motion of the foot from the ankle joint.
In some clinical situations it is preferable to allow a range of motion which may be anywhere within a usual range of plus 30° (plantar flexion) to minus 30° (dorsiflexion). It is preferable to provide for settings in 5° increments.
The current art consists of a collection of metal mechanisms where stops or pins are moved to limit motion in either direction.